VELO DE NOVIA
by mimichanMC
Summary: mi primer fic de SangoxMiroku espero les guste mucho, dedicado a mi amiga sango chan Elvira que fue la editora, por favor dejenme un review sip, gracias.


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_VELO DE NOVIA_**

**_por mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota antes de empezar: este fic esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Sango, por obvias razones (por favor no me pregunten cuales que se llame Sango creo que es una de las suficientes razones)._

_Gracias el desconocido que descubrió una cascada en un viaje y fue el tema de conversación en el transporte donde nació esta historia ._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Podía decirse que la batalla había terminado, bueno solo en teoría. _Habían_ recuperado la perla de Shikkon, cierto, pero Naraku como siempre había logrado escapar, así que tarde o temprano si tenían muy mala suerte él volvería para fastidiarles la vida de nuevo, pero no sería pronto, en laúltima batalla había perdido la mayor parte de sus poderes y Kana y Kagura se habían revelado, así que no tenía ni siquiera aliados y los bebes provenientes de él al perder su poder habían desaparecido.

Así todo seguía casi igual, todos al menos habían logrado asentarse en un lugar, Kagome había regresado a su época pues la perla estaba mucho mássegura allá, muy de vez en cuando iba a la época de guerrillas a visitar a sus amigos o cuando Inuyasha iba por ella con el pretexto de que no importaba si habían recuperado la perla, ella era una Miko y como tal tenía responsabilidades en ese lugar; cuando no era temporada de exámenes solo hacia falta que el deseo de estar con ella fuera lo suficientemente claro en los ojos de Inuyasha para que ella lo botara todo y se fuera con él.

La mayoría de ellos estaban viviendo en la aldea de exterminadores, habían ayudado a Sango a restituirla y por unanimidad habían decidido acompañarla a vivir allí, así InuyashaShipoou y el monje Miroku se habían establecido en la aldea, y empezaba ya a poblarse de nuevo, Sango había adquirido tanta fama en su recorrido que de pronto muchos chicos y chicas de todos los lugares posibles llegaron a la aldea pidiéndole que los instruyera en el arte de la exterminación de monstruos, pues estos al saber que la perla había sido recuperada del poder de Naraku habían salido de sus escondites a armar mucho alboroto en la labor de buscarla y robarla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- dices que unos ninjas lo dejaron aquí – Kagome había ido de visita viendo a su amiga en la entrada de la aldea examinando algo.

.- Si, precisamente, no me dieron ninguna explicación – dijo mirando extrañada "eso" – pero por lo que parece viene de la casa del joven Takeda.

.- La casa del joven Takeda? – dijo extrañada, había conocido a tanta gente en su viaje, de pronto casi como si un foquito se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza dijo – ah si lo recuerdo, la casa de aquel rico terrateniente que te pidió matrimonio.

.- Si Kagome, el mismo.

Bueno lo que Kagome y Sango miraban con tanta atención era un baúl, pero no era cualquier tipo de baúl, era un hermoso baúl de la más fina madera con grabados artísticos en la tapa con el símbolo de los Takeda.

.- ¿que crees que sea? – dijo _la_ chica aún tratando de mirar por las orillas como si con eso consiguiera ver algo.

.- Pues no lo se Kagome, supongo que solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Diciendo esto Sango tomo la tapa y la subió como si fuera un corcho, la pesada tapa cayó a un lado con un golpe seco en el piso

.- esto es – dijo con cara de asombro la joven Miko.

.- Si, eso es… pero… cielos.

Lo que venía dentro de aquel baúl era el más hermoso vestido de novia que Sango hubiera visto en su vida, saco el velo del baúl, la tela parecía casi deshacerse en sus manos, era tan delicada que casi le daba miedo tocarla.

.- pero… yo pensé… que el joven Takeda se había dado cuenta de…

.- mira Sango, hay una carta aquí adentro – dijo Kagome sacando el sobre que tenía el nombre de Sango.

.- dámelo Kagome.

Sango tomo la hoja y la desdoblo, la perfecta caligrafía de trazos en tinta negra se esparcían sobre el papel:

_Mí muy querida Sango:_

_Las noticias de tu triunfo en la batalla contra Naraku con todos tus camaradas ha llegado hasta mi castillo, me alegra tanto que hayas podido resolver finalmente tu misión y tu pequeño hermano Kohaku pueda estar de nuevo a tu lado, me he enterado también que tu vida ha tomado un cause mas tranquilo, incluso que has reconstruido tu aldea, lo que me llena de felicidad, puesto que tu felicidad es la mía, pero eso no evita el abismo que se abre en mi corazón al no tenerte (primera frase cursi del fic ), así que ahora que tus obligaciones han terminado quizás puedan finalmente corresponder mis sentimientos,te lo pediré de nuevo, mi muy querida Sango:_

**_¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?_**

_En prueba de lo sincero de mis intenciones he enviado con mis sirvientes este baúl y este vestido de novia._

_Esperare ansiosamente tu respuesta._

_Huranoske Takeda_

Sango termino la carta y la doblo de nuevo, la suave seda del velo aún se sentía en sus manos "yo pensé que el joven Takeda se había dado cuenta de que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos"

.- Sango… - dijo Kagome casi llamándola como si estuviera lejos.

.- Kagome…

.- ¿Que dice? – dijo la chica con curiosidad.

.- Él… el joven Takeda me pide que… me esta pidiendo matrimonio.

.- Epaa¿en serio?

.- Si, se ha enterado de que la batalla contra Naraku ha terminado y el me dijo la última vez que… - dijo al Taiji ja pero se quedo a la mitad de su oración.

.- Pero Sango… y el monje Miroku?

.- Ah – dijo casi reaccionando – ese pervertido, mañoso, e infiel… a él no le importa.

.- Pero… aquella vez ustedes ya habían quedado de acuerdo¿no es así?

.- Así es Kagome, él me dijo que cuando acabara la pelea contra Naraku él y yo… bueno… pero _él_ no ha cambiado en nada, solo… solo míralo – dijo visiblemente irritada.

Tomo el baúl entero y lo empezó a empujar a la aldea mientras Kagome entraba con ella y veía al monje.

Pues si, el monje _no_ ha cambiado en nada, en ese justo momento estaba "reconociendo" a las alumnas nuevas que habían llegado a la aldea esa mañana.

.- muy buenos días señoritas – dijo tan galante como siempre – ustedes deben ser las nuevas alumnas, o me equivoco.

.- No se equivoca su excelencia – dijeron dos chicas haciendo _una _reverencia – usted es el houshi que nos enseñaráa hacer pergaminos purificadores, verdad.

.- Oh ya veo que la adorable Sango ya les ha hablado de mi

.- Así es su excelencia.

.- Y díganme – dijo tomando la mano de las dos estudiantes – acaso alguna de ustedes no quisiera tener un hijo de su sensei.

**-- PLAT PLAT –**

El joven monje_ se_ sobaba ambas mejillas encendidas como tomates y con una marca roja en cada una.

.- sensei Sango sama también nos dijo que trataría de hacer eso y nos pidió que lo bajáramos a tierra, dijo que este era el mejor modo.

.- Sabia que esa seria la primera lección de Sango.

.- He jeje jeje – rió nerviosa la chica dentro de la casa - no, no ha cambiado en nada.

.- Y no lo hará – dijo melancólica la exterminadora, salió al pasillo mirando al monje frotándose las mejillas.

Sango salió de la casa y fue a una campana frente a su casa, la toco y pronto todos empezaron a reunirse en el patio, todos los estudiantes e incluso Inuyasha y Shipou que andaban por allí.

.- muchachos, chicas, amigos, debo hacer un viaje. Tardare tres días, mientras tanto, estará a cargo, el joven Inuyasha y mi hermano Kohaku

.- si, sensei. Respondieron todos.

.- Y a mí por que me pones a cuidar tu aldea… - había empezado a reclamar el hanyou

.- Osuwari

.- Kagome…- dijo el hanyou enterrado en el piso… una vez más.

Sango volvió a entrar a su casa mientras Kagome la miraba muy seriamente, la exterminadora solo la miro con una media sonrisa.

.- ¿que vas a hacer Sango?

.- Haré, lo que tenga que hacer.

La Taiji ja salió de la habitación, el joven monje que había visto todo esto entro extrañado, ella _cerró_ la puerta de su habitación antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarla, al no poder hablar con ella solo miro a Kagome y le pregunto.

.- Ahaaa – dijo disimuladamente eso – todo esto…

.- ashhhh – lo miro con desprecio – si Sango comete un terrible error será solo su culpa.

.- De que me habla señorita Kagome.

.- Usted tiene la culpa, monje mujeriego e infiel.

.- ¿Y ahora que hice? – dijo confundido y entonces vio el baúl que se había quedado en el pasillo, estaba aun abierto y el velo había quedado tendido en una orilla – ese vestido… ahm… Sango… ¿lo compro?

.- Claro que no, ese vestido debe comprarlo el novio en primer lugar (nee esto me lo saque de la manga no me crean la verdad no se quien compra el vestido allá), se lo ha enviado el joven Huranoske Takeda

.- ¿El joven Huranoske Takeda… pero por que?

.- Monje usted de verdad es un **TONTO**

La muy molesta sacerdotisa salió de la habitación haciendo perderse al monje en su recuerdos y en un chispazo finalmente recordó quien era el joven Huranoske Takeda que era lo que quería y por que había enviado ese vestido a Sango (reconozcámoslo, el monje es algo lento a veces... lamentablemente solo es lento en eso)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los postes estaban colocados en su lugar original, no había nadie en el patio de entrenamiento pues era la hora de la cena, la exterminadora estaba allí, quería poder sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza, al menos por un momento.

.- ¡KYA! – grito fuerte mientras el enorme boomerang salía en el aire, si había calculado bien su fuerzaeste iría hasta la barrera y regresaría esquivando los postes, si no – diantre.

El hiraikotsu había atravesado la barrera dejando abajo todos los troncos.

.- diantre, tendré que arreglar todo esto.

.- Tu no cometes estos errores hace años hermana, - dijo Kohaku que se acerco a ella – ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

.- Oh, nada, no te preocupes Kohaku.

.- No creo que "nada" te haya hecho romper la barrera de la aldea. – vio a su hermana exhalar un hondo suspiro acercándose a los troncos caídos. – es por ese monje ¿verdad?

.- Kohaku…

.- Entiendo que ustedes son algo parecido a una pareja, aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo.

.- ¿No te simpatiza?

.- Al contrario – dijo sacando el hiraikotsu de entre los troncos y extendiéndolo a su hermana – es un hombre inteligente, fuerte, valiente pero… también.

.- Un verdadero pervertido.

.- Tú lo dijiste, no yo

.- Eso salta a la vista – dijo ella tratando de levantar los troncos no con demasiada dificultad.

.- Si, pero eso no importa si tú… si tú le quieres, algo bueno debe tener de verdad por dentro ese monje para que tú le quieras.

.- Si tú supieras Kohaku – un tranquilo sonrojo escapo de sus mejillas – él... él me ha salvado incluso la vida un par de veces, en toda la pelea contra el maldito de Naraku él hubiera preferido morir antes de dejar que me pasara algo, siempre que estaba triste cuando Naraku lograba separarnos él estaba allí, sosteniendo mi mano, o solo molestándome para hacerme olvidar el dolor, eso es lo bueno que ese monje tiene… solo que él… bueno él es así, tal y como es y no estoy segura que el quiera cambiar solo por… mi.

.- Que harás con el vestido – dijo de improviso su pequeño hermano.

.- Como lo supiste, te lo dijoKagome?

.- No, me lo contó Inuyasha, pero supongo que a él se lo dijo Kagome.

.- Me sorprende que Inuyasha esta vez lo haya entendido.

.- No estoy seguro de que él lo haya entendido, solo me dijo que un viejo conocido te había regalado un vestido y que Kagome estaba muy molesta por eso, solo necesite ver que vestido era lo demás lo deduje.

.- Je, supongo que le costara un par de osuwaris antes de poder terminar de comprenderlo.

.- Que harás con el hermana?

.- Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer con ese vestido, jugarme mi última oportunidad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El joven monje se había refugiado en las laderas de la aldea de los exterminadores a pensar, muchas ideas estaban vagando por su mente "ella me esta esperando, solo se que me sigue y me seguirá esperando, pero esto… como puedo yo pedirle… cielos, esto es tan complicado"

.- la pasaras toda la noche aquí penando monje – una voz muy conocida se oyó cerca de él, sobre su cabeza, solo tuvo que subir la cabeza para distinguir el traje rojo del dueño – monje – gruño el exigiendo.

.- Que haces aquí Inuyasha?

.- Fhe – brinco el joven hanyou en su condición humana, su cabello negro azabache se distinguía sobre su haori rojo – solo, me porto muy raro esta noche con Kagome y no quiero portarme raro y tu monje?

.- Solo quería pensar.

.- En el vestido.

.- Como lo sabes – la pregunta hasta a él se le hizo estúpida.

.- Kagome me lo dijo

.- Lo supuse.

.- Y… – dijo recostándose en la hierba usando sus manos de almohada – vas a dejar que ese tipo se lleve a tu hembra?

.- No hables de Sango como si fuera un animal – dijo molesto el monje.

.- Y que, acaso no es tu hembra?

.- No ella es… ella es…

No dijo nada más e Inuyasha no pareció pedirle ninguna respuesta. Después de unos minutos en silencio el joven hanyou vio pasar una estrella fugazy finalmente dijo.

.- monje por lo que se quiere se pelea incluso contra la muerte o se atraviesa cualquier distancia para encontrarlo, tú lo tienes aquí, si lo dejas ir eres muy estúpido.

.- No es tan simple Inuyasha – dijo le monje y vio caer otra estrella – yo le prometí a Sango que viviríamos juntos y que tendríamos muchos hijos (y vaya que 10 o 20 si que son muchos hijos ¬¬;) cuando lográramos derrotar a Naraku y pudiera deshacerme de esta maldición, de otro modo, nuestros hijos tendrían la misma maldición que yo y quizá… al igual que yo pudieran verme morir un día consumido por mi propio agujero negro, y no quiero eso para Sango… reconozco que con cualquier mujer no me importaría demasiado, pero ella… ella realmente me importa, me importa mucho.

.- Hay una sola cosa en la que no has pensado monje.

.- Que cosa Inuyasha?

.- Que es lo que Sango quiere (Mc1)– el monje bajo _la_ vista a su regazo y se quedo en silencio – Ahaaa ya me aburrí de estar aquí (Inuyasha siempre tan _cortés_ ¬¬;) mejor voy con Kagome, solo espero no portarme raro.

.- Y yo espero que si mi querido amigo – dijo el monje o una sonrisa maliciosa.

.- Fhe… monje pervertido.

El joven hanyou se alejo y el monje solo sonrió un segundo en silencio, después de todo él no había hecho mención de nada pervertido (). Una vez solo el monje le dio vueltas a la frase de Inuyasha "¿que es lo que Sango quiere?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"no me busco en todo el día… se que a estas alturas ya debe saber que es lo que pasa y _aún_ así no me ha buscado"

Sango estaba acostada en el futon de su habitación, las sombras de los árboles y la oscuridad _de_ la noche de luna nueva la rodeaban por completo, no había podido conciliar nada de sueño solo pensando en lo que estaba_ a_ punto de hacer, pero… estaba tan cansada de esperar, de verlo y ver que nada cambiaba que todo seguía igual.

"Por que me sorprende si yo se que esto no le importa" Sango estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener su ki frió "por que él no reacciona, por que no me dice nada, por que le he permitido jugar con mis sentimientos… rayos Sango, por que eres tan estúpida como para enamorarte de un hombre tan…. Por eso Sango por eso te esta pasando todo esto"

Con un suspiro de resignación decidió por fin hacer su último intento por dormir, necesitaba descansar para el viaje de la mañana; se volteó de lado en su futon y cerró los ojos, solo un segundo después todo su cuerpo se puso alerta alescuchar algo. No se movió pero el sonido de la puerta de su habitación correr fue inconfundible, solo un segundo volvió a correr, la habían cerrado.

El joven monje entro a la habitación y vio a la Taiji ja en su futon recostada de lado, él solo se sentó en el tatami un minuto viéndola dormir.

Sango no se atrevió a voltear, el bastón y las argollas tintinearon cuando el visitante se sentó cerca de ella, su corazón había empezado a latir muy fuerte.

Él no dijo nada, tenía que despertarla si querían hablar con ella, solo era ladearla, de costado y llamarla en voz alta, su mano se acerco a ella, justo a su hombro

-- **PLAT PLAT** --

.- ¡monje pervertido! – grito furiosa la chica.

.- Sango yo solo quería despertarte – dijo sosteniendo sus dos mejillas rojas como tomates

.- Y acaso no se le ocurre un modo mas decente de despertarme, pudo llamarme, voltearme, no me hubiera molestado pero notenía que tocar mi trasero para hacerlo.

.- Te juro que mi mano iba directa a tu hombro, es mi mano maldita Sango no puedo evitarlo.

.- Su mano, su mano…que es lo que quieres Miroku.

Fue que Miroku ya no tuvo más que agregar, todo lo que le iba a decir saliópor sus oídos como sacudido por los fuertes golpes de la exterminadora. Sango solo lo miro de una forma que parecía casi, suplicante.

.- supe que el joven terrateniente takeda te envió un regalo… un vestido de novia.

.- Ehmmm, _si _así es.

.- Y… ¿por que?

.- Creo que el motivo es muy claro monje, él lo mando por que me desea como esposa.

.- Y… que harás con él…?

.- Iré a la mansión de los Takeda, el joven Huranoske me ha esperado mucho tiempo y no quiero que espere más.

.- Entiendo… - dijo cabizbajo el monje (**entiendes mis polainas monje estúpido**) – puedo hacer algo para detenerte.

.- No su excelencia, es algo que definitivamente debo hacer – dijo decidida la Taiji ja.

.- Entiendo – el houshi la volteo a ver, se acerco suavemente y puso un beso en su frente – te deseo mucha suerte.

.- Su excelencia…

El monje salió de la habitación de nuevo solo dejando los sonidos de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse, abrirse y cerrarse y el suave tintineo de su báculo tras de si.

"por que al menos no lo intenta… excelencia" Sango miro la sombra del monje desaparecer detrás de los paneles de papel arroz "creo que después de todo es solo por que no quiere hacerlo" la Taiji ja se recostó de nuevo en el futon, esperando que el sueño la atrapara y descansar, después de todo, para su viaje necesitaría todala energía que pudiera acumular.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- vamos Kirara – dijo Sango que con algo de esfuerzo había cargado _el_ enorme baúl sobre el gato mágico – seguro que no es mucho peso Kirara – dijo dudosa de subir a su lomo.

El gato en respuesta se acerco a la Taiji ja y se froto contra su falda gruñendo suavemente.

.- esta bien Kirara.

.- Mucha suerte One chan – dijo Kohaku alcanzándole una vianda de comida para el viaje.

.- Ve con cuidado Sango – dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha solo veía aparentando estar distraído detrás de ella – te esperamos en un par de días.

.- Gracias Kagome no se preocupen por mí.

.- No me haré cargo de tu aldea por mucho así que no te tardes.

.- No lo haré Inuyasha.

.- Hasta luego Sango, no te tardes – dijo le pequeño zorrito con un cariñoso beso en su mejillas.

.- Si Shipoou, no tardare.

Kagome pudo ver un_ poco_ de dolor en la mirada de la exterminadora que al despedirse corrió su vista por todo_ el _patio buscando algo, mejor dicho a alguien hasta que sus ojos se toparon directo con los suyos y solo lerespondió con una triste sonrisa.

.- hasta luego amigos, el gato despego los pies del piso y elevo el vuelo. El monje la había visto partir escondido detrás de los paneles cerca de ellos, _una_ vez _que_ el gato fue solo una marca invisible en el cielo, él entro cabizbajo de regreso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Después de un viaje que les había tomado varias horas sobre el lomo de Kirara, había sido algo cansado, nunca como su viaje eterno tras de Naraku pero cansado al fin, estaban ya frente a las puertas de la mansión de los Takeda, cuando uno de los guardias la vio bajar, corrió rápido adentro y regreso con todo un convoy de guardias y sirvientes.

..- Sango sama – uno de los sirvientes mayores se acerco – bienvenida, el joven Takeda la ha estado esperando.

.- Gracias.

Un par de los sirvientes cogieron el enorme baúl y lo llevaron adentro, Sango camino entre ellos al patio principal del palacio donde el joven terrateniente la estaba esperando.

.- Sango bienvenida, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí.

.- Gracias joven Huranoske – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

.- Lleven a mi invitada a sus aposentos, que se bañe y cambie y descanse un poco - dijo a los sirvientes y luego se dirigió a ella – he preparado _una_ fiesta en tu honor querida Sango, por favor, descansa y límpiate si así lo _deseas_, será un honor tenerte en mi mesa esta noche.

Sango simplemente siguió a los sirvientes, no sabía como empezar a decir a lo que había llegado, era tan complicado, una propia parte de ella misma seguía peleando contra esa resolución, una parte de _sí_ misma seguía maldiciéndose por tomar una decisión tan estúpida

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La tarde empezaba a caer, el sol era en el horizonte solo un semicírculo rojizo en medio de naranja, amarillo y lila, se había alejado de la aldea cuando había empezado a comportarse como un león enjaulado y la señorita Kagome no dejaba de mandarle miradas frías, duras y asesinas.

"como podía yo detenerla, que le podía decir para que se quedara ella me dijo que no podía, además yo no tengo nada con lo cual poder competir contra ese terrateniente – miro con melancolía su mano derecha – es mas tengo muchas mas desventajas"

.- Ahuchh – un silbido seguido por un fuerte golpe en su nuca por un pequeño objeto, volteo para ver caer al piso el hueso limpio de una ciruela – pero que…

.- Monjeestúpido – Inuyasha estaba frente a él en un brinco.

.- Inuyasha?

.- Cuando no te vi aquí supuse que ya estabas detrás de ella y sigues aquí, que demonios estas pensando

.- Pero yo…

.- Te juro que si no vas por ella – dijo y dejo mostrar sus garras afiladas – te destazare en un montón de pedacitos, por estúpido, esa hembra es tuya y la vas a dejar ir.

.- Pero…

.- Aún no hemos terminado la pelea contra Naraku, lo vamos a matar Miroku, muero primero antes de dejarlo con vida y ella es una gran guerrera la necesitamos, después puede tener todos los hijos que quieras, sin la maldición que tanto te preocupa pero si la dejas ir ahora la perderás para siempre, y yo no te lo perdonare a ti – levanto al monje del piso dejándolo centímetros del piso y luego solo lo dejo caer de forma brusca – lárgate de aquí y no te atrevas a regresar sin ella.

Inuyasha le aventó una vianda que tenía fruta, comida y pan, seguramente el venia a comer eso pero se lo dio, un segundo después Kagome venía detrás algo alarmada por el ruido, el moje vio a su amigo cruzado de brazos bajo su haori esperando.

.- Gracias Inuyasha

.- Largo monje.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el palacio de el terrateniente la música de pequeños tambores y flautas sonaban _en_ todo el salón, todos reían y las mujeres danzaban, todo el ruido eran risas y alegría, todos estaban muy contentos menos una sola persona.

Sango había permanecido callada, pensando en las palabras que debía usar con ese hombre, acicalando a Kirara sin prestar atención especialmente a nada.

.- Sango que es lo que te pasa?

.- Joven Huranoske, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

.- Que pasa?

.- Pero no quiero hacerlo aquí, por favor, podríamos salir un momento.

.- Claro.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del gran salón al jardín en el puente donde se veía el estanque, estaba oscuro, nubes negras de lluvia cubrían el cielo

.- joven Huranoske, no hay un modo sencillo para decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré – tomo unaprofunda respiración la sostuvo 3 segundos y dijo – perdóneme pero no puedo casarme con usted.

.- Sango…

.- Yo he prometido a otra persona pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y es una obligación de honor

.- Oh… es alguien más rico que yo.

Sango levanto la vista que había mantenido agachada y lo miro molesta "me esta diciendo interesada"

.- joven Huranoske, nunca se ha tratado de bienes materiales, él es… solo un viajero que vale mucho _más_ que lo que cualquier persona vale para mi, es el tipo de persona que daría la vida por ti, lo hizo más de una vez, nunca me dejo sola – Sango miro esa triste mirada en el terrateniente y volvió a bajar la vista – lo siento, no quise decirlo de esta forma.

.- Por que viniste aquí, no debería haber venido el contigo.

.- No, yo decidí venir sola, solo vine a devolverle su presente, no podía aceptarlo y no quería hacerle perder _más_ su tiempo, solo vine a decirle eso y… creo que debo irme.

.- No te preocupes, puedes pasar aquí la noche si quieres, parece que lloverá pronto, mañana temprano puedes irte.

.- Gracias.

.- Sango – dijo y ella subió su mirada a sus ojos, más tranquilos, resignados – es el monje.

.- Joven Huranoske…

.- Creo que fue muy obvio, esa miradaque ustedes dos tenían aquella vez… se veían sumamente enamorados.

.- … - Sango se sonrojo profundamente "somos así de obvios"- si, joven Huranoske, es él.

.- Sango – dijo tomándola de los brazos – esta bien, no te preocupes, desde ese momento lo sabía solo quería guardar una esperanza.

.- Gracias, joven Huranoske.

.- Sango, hazme unúltimo favor.

.- Dígame cual?

.- Llévate el vestido, a mi no me sirve de nada y fue hecho únicamente para ti.

.- Pero yo no puedo…

.- Puedes, se que llegara el día en que puedas usarlo, úsalo_ por_ favor.

.- Gracias.

.- Anda vamos, esa fiesta tiene que valer la pena.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba limpio y hermoso, la lluvia de la noche anterior lo había dejado todo limpio y fresco, los criados y el joven terrateniente se despedían de la Taiji ja en la entrada principal.

.- segura que no quieres que te lleve en un carruaje hasta tu aldea?

.- No joven Huranoske, ha sido muy amable y no deseo abusar de ello, gracias por todo.

.- Gracias a ti, al menos debo darte las gracias por toda tu sinceridad

.- Se que muy pronto encontraráa una doncella en la que pueda confiar.

.- Gracias – dijo y le extendió un envoltorio de tela de terciopelo adentro venia la blanca seda del vestido de novia – promete que vas a usarlo.

.- Joven Huranoske…

.- Por favor.

.- Si, lo prometo, si el monje un día se decide- dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias – debo irme – Kirara brinco sobre su hombro mientras se despedía con una reverencia.

.- Mucha suerte.

Sango solo sonrió tranquilamente y camino hacia el bosque cuando las puertas del palacio se cerraban y los últimos ojos que miraron su caminar fueron los de guardias de la misma.

"habré tomado la decisión correcta?" la exterminadora no podía evitar dejar vagar esa idea en su cabeza, la pequeña bruja verde de la duda le recriminaba por haber dejado a un joven apuesto, rico y amable por un monje mujeriego, traidor y perver…

.- Su excelencia… - dijo en voz alta Sango y corrió hasta él.

Miroku estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, se veía mal y cansado, mojado y con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

.- su excelencia – se arrodillo junto a él – que hace aquí – lo toco en la frente, ardía en fiebre – que le paso esta ardiendo, lo ha mordido algún monstruo.

.- La lluvia…Sango – el monje tomo su rostro entre sus manos, su calor apenas competía con el suyo. – eres tu?

.- Su excelencia que esta haciendo aquí?

.- Vine a detenerte, vine por ti Sango, no quiero que te cases con ese terrateniente, se que yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, mas que una horrible maldición que te hará sufrir a ti y a nuestros hijos, pero no quiero que estés lejos de mi Sango, yo quiero que seas tú la persona que siempre este a mi lado – Miroku solo _cayo_ en las piernas de Sango casi inconcientemente – perdóname yo se que soy un egoísta, se que te mereces una vida mucho más feliz que la que yo te ofrezco, eres una gran mujer pero esto es lo que siento, yo te quiero conmigo.

.- Miroku – Sango estaba casi llorando y abrazo su cabeza entre sus piernas – es usted un tonto, yo desde un principio he sabido todo eso.

.- Pero viniste aquí…

.- Monje usted a parte de pervertido es estúpido – dijo burlándose de él – vine a devolverle el vestido al joven Huranoske y decirle que no podía casarme con él, por que otra persona que quiero me lo había pedido y no podía defraudarla.

.- Sango…

.- Se que un día… algún día lograremos destruir al maldito de Naraku y entonces no deberemos preocuparnos más por esa maldición, yo no necesito nada más que… a usted. Tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, la aldea crece, mi hermano Kohaku esta vivo y conmigo, lo único que yo quiero de usted es su cariño – dijo acunando su cabeza cerca de la de ella levantándolo del piso y mostró una sonrisa _aún más _amplia al decir lo siguiente – **y que deje usted de ser un pervertido** – Miroku se sonrojo otro poco, Sango no sabía si su rubor era solo por la fiebre – al menos no con todas las mujeres – dijo y Miroku dejo salir su sonrisa maliciosa estirando su labios – y si sigue igual con todas monje le juro que lo atizare tan fuerte en la cabeza que olvidara todas las formulas de su pergaminos y lo echare de mi aldea.

.- Pero Sango…

.- Se lo juro excelencia – dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"acepto" quizá es lo que hubiese respondido con palabras pero prefirió quitar el dedo de sus labios y subió su rostro hasta ella y cerro el trato con un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

Su rostro se sentía caliente junto al de ella, no se asusto cuando el corrió sus brazos alrededor y sus manos se posaron en su espalda, acercándola y corriendo hacia abajo "no lo arruines monje" pero no lo hizo, sus manos formaron una cadena en su cintura, quizás _él _lo sabía, ese gesto logro que ella ahondara el beso por varios minutos mas.

.- debemos irnos – dijo ella cuando lograron romper el beso y se quedaron abrazados, ella _aún_ sentía la temperatura elevada del monje, río al pensar si seguía siendo solo por que se había quedado en la lluvia – debemos bajar su temperatura.

.- esta bien Sango.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, Kirara, sin ningún tipo de orden se transformo en el enorme gato mágico y ambos subieron a su espalda en un par de horas llegaron juntos a la aldea en medio de la alegría de todos sus amigos, todo volvió a ser como antes… bueno casi.

Naraku seguía fastidiando muy de _vez_ en cuando enviando a sus monstruos para atacarlos en busca de un plan para quitarles la perla, Kikyou seguía por allí causando uno que otro problema entre el joven hanyou y la Miko venida del futuro mientras el houshi y la Taiji ja… bueno digamos que el houshi era muy de vez en cuando atizado por un enorme boomerang en la cabeza, no lo suficientemente duro como para olvidar sus formulas pero si para no andar de coqueto más de lo debido.

Digamos que la vida de algunas personas es como la energía… solo se transforma.

**_Fin._**

_16 de marzo de 2005_

_1:31 p.m._

* * *

MC1Quien lo diría Inuyasha maduro y hablando de cosas del amor… vamos denle un voto de confianza.

* * *

**_Hola a todos bueno yo ya les había cometado de mi fic Sango x Miroku espero que les guste mucho, tenganme paciencia con el de Sesshomaru y Rin ya casi esta listo._**

**_los quiero gracias por su apoyo en todas mis demas historias_**

**_me dejas un review antes de irte?... gracias :)_**


End file.
